powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destructo
'Destructo '''is the sidekick of Dark Mayhem. He is portrayed by Tim Neff and voiced by Piotr Michael. Character History ''Thunder in Paradise Destructo was created to be Dark Mayhem's sidekick. When Dark Mayhem noticed he could be more powerful than him, he was disassembled until Thunder in Paradise ''when Phoebe (with Mayhem's powers) repaired him. His body was destroyed when Phoebe was able to join her family in defeated him and ended up residing with Mayhem in Metroburg Prison. ''GSA.O When General Magantor made Phoebe Shogun Black (II), she planed to free the villains from Metroburg Prison. This, however, was done after Phoebe joined her family and the Galaxy Squad. Mayhem was able to steal their powers and they escaped to Onyx Thunder Gap Destructo and Dark Mayhem fled to Onyx, a safe haven for villains and their subordinates. Here, they met Count Mysterio, a bad hombre that can turn where he stands from a lawless furnace to bone breaking cold. They traded their powers to get a Devil Sloop ship and set to Planet Denzi to revive the last members of the Indaver Clan, Mirror and Teller. They also found the monsters who had taken over the abandoned planet, the gollems, and took them under their control. On that planet, the five created the Iron Blade Conference, and with a contract that must be spoken by new members during their initiation. Hexagon Mysterio already had allies across the universe, the collators, and sent them to Earth. Another, a good friend of his, was back on Onyx. She took their plea. From there, The rangers defeated Diva Bomber. Destructo would gigantify and saw her be defeated by the Hexagon BMX Megazord. When they discovered he still held the Thunderman's Powers, Jason forwarded the news to the news to The Hero League (now led by Ray Manchester) who brought the Galaxy Squad back together. At the same time, Balfour bumped into the Yak Brothers and swore his allegiance to the Iron Blade Conference to get his revenge once again on the Thuderman family, especially since his father had been dead for shy of 5 years. Before being used as a robot by Destructo (and being defeated by Black Magic Megazord), Dark Mayhem took his safe for Oinkenstien. Personality When introduced he wants his body and is occasionally frustrated that he is not appreciated for being a sidekick. He also wants to rule the world. In GSA.O,'' he has more of a comedic flare and a simple body armor made up of the Indaver Ninjaman, which was destroyed in Revelation. As a member of the Iron Blade Conference, he gains an armor with a safe in his back to store the Aquitar Heal Cannon, a piece of the Smithsdon Collection Notes * He is Dark Mayhem's sidekick. * He is the first robot monster grower * His counterpart is a female ** She appeared as Styx and is possibly the monster Grower of the Katrina's Revenge * When he first used the Heal Cannon, it was not locked up * His safe is from Namero Bacho, but his body is based off the Krybots of SPD * He has made more ''Power Rangers appearances than in his own series See Also * Goche Ru Medou-Sentai Counterpart (monster grower) from Lupinranger vs Patranger See Comparison Page Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Male Category:Males Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Robot Category:Male Robot Category:Villain League Category:The Shogun Category:Iron Blade Conference Category:PR Generals Category:Metroburg Prisoners